Beethoven
Beethoven (ベートーヴェン Bētōven) is one of the main characters of ClassicaLoid. Born with the memories of late Classical Period composer Ludwig van Beethoven, he is among the ClassicaLoids created in Arkhe. He currently resides in Otowakan along with Kanae Otowa and most of the ClassicaLoids. He is referred by most of his companions as Beet (ベト Beto), while Mozart calls him Lu-kun (ルー君 Rū-kun). Appearance He appears as a tall man with broad shoulders. He has shaggy white hair, aqua eyes, and distinct eyebrows. His casual outfit consists of a yellow-brown shirt, black leather-like jacket, white tattered jeans, black belt, and black shoes. He also ties a scarf around his neck. His Musik outfit consists of white ruffled shirt, black trousers, belt, and coat with red and white trim, and a red cravat. His baton is black and metallic, resembling the hands of a clock. Personality He is passionate and single-minded on things he is passionate about, may it be about gyoza, guitars, or coffee. This would also mean that he tends to ignore people around him, even those who seek his attention. He is also fixated on the concept of fate. He deeply believes that music is drawn from passion. Story 1st Season Beet first appeared in Beet and Motz and Otowa Mansion. His attempts to cook gyoza were often frustrated, once by an explosion and another by a wrecking ball about to demolish the mansion. In his rage, he activated his Musik based on the Pastoral Symphony, which chased away the demolition team. 2nd Season Musik Like all ClassicaLoids, Beethoven can transform to a Musik form. His transformation catchphrase is "Spielen wir unsere Musik! (German: Let's play our Music!)" * Pastoral Symphony (Jounetsu ni Tsuite Kataru Beki 2, 3 no Shinjitsu) - This Musik is used to transform nearby heavy machines into mecha. * Emperor Concerto (Koutei no Bigaku) - Beet uses this to summon emperor penguins, led by a giant one resembling Napoleon. * Kreutzer Sonata (Rokugen no Monster) - When he uses this, his baton transforms into an electric guitar. * Fur Elise (Houjou no Yume) - creates a beautiful field and summons a panda ride and a cup of coffee. * Symphony No. 9 (Daiuchuu Ongaku Sanka No. 9) * Symphony No. 7 (Muteki no Sonata)- It summons a giant slot machine and lots of coins * Moonlight Sonata (Song for the moon)- It summons bunnies with hammers * Fate Symphony (Unmei, Kuzure Ochiru.)- It transforms Beethoven into a giant red beast that punches Quotes * "Humanity is defined by its creation of art. Art is passion. Thus passion is the essence of humanity." (in An Encore from Space) * "Exhausting all our willpower and stamina, beyond each door we find yet another one. Hardship, followed by hardship. Our faint hope shatters to pieces, and lying ahead of us is despair alone. 'Aah, does my Destiny end here…?' And just as you ask that, it begins… Life, that is." (from Big Sister and Little Brother) * "'Destiny knocks on the door?' Laughable! Destiny is there to be destroyed!" (from Big Sister and Little Brother) * "desire is not trivial. So long as you're earnestly pursuing it, that is indeed your music." (to Sousuke, in The Last ClassicaLoid) Gallery Visual 2.jpg|original concept by Makoto Tsuchibayashi Visual 1.jpg|1st key visual Cover.jpg|cover art for ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 1 Beto musik.jpg|Beet unleashing his Musik Beethoven.(Classicaloid).jpg|casual outfit Beet.jpg|Beet reflecting on his historical past DVsEI5jWkAUxVGu.jpg|Beet in Schubert's flashback 1526902197239.jpg|Beet's flashback when he was 16 DQDAd8jX4AIh ob.jpg Trivia * Beethoven's Musik remixes are all produced by Tomoyasu Hotei. * His fixation on fate is likely a reference to his Fate Symphony. * His hair is a reference to the original Beethoven's shaggy hair, albeit whiter. Category:Characters Category:ClassicaLoids